


Adverse Conditions

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen Prince Snape, now head of the Prince family, has refused to grant permission for Harry to formally court Severus.  Harry is determined to get her to change her mind, despite the adverse conditions he is facing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adverse Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sevfan for the beta

 

* * *

Harry Potter smoothed down his best dress robes with a nervous hand, wandlessly casting the spell to remove any wrinkles. He willed his stomach to settle, cursing his decision to take the Knight Bus to the Prince manor house outside of Wilton, thankful that the dizziness he'd felt had passed. The elemental magic of the place seemed to calm and reassure him and, taking a deep breath, Harry started up the path towards the iron gate. Severus wasn't going to like it when he found out Harry sought this audience with his mother, but Harry was determined to end their estrangement. Having no mother himself, Harry couldn't comprehend not treasuring the relationship.

His hand shook as Harry waited to be acknowledged as he encountered the edge of the protective fields near the gate, feeling more like a schoolboy than a twenty-four-year-old Unspeakable and Defense master. Stone pillars taller than he was flanked the gate, and in the distance stood a large stone mansion, uncomfortably reminiscent of the Malfoy estate, Harry thought, again willing his stomach to stop churning. As he watched, the gate parted and silently swung open as the protective field softened.

With a firm stride, Harry started up the walkway towards the house. He'd been at Severus' side since Kreacher told him that the Hogwarts house-elves had rescued their Headmaster from the Shrieking Shack. Despite everyone's best efforts, including Severus', Harry had refused to leave his side during his convalescence and stayed on until Severus had been exonerated. In that time, Harry felt they had resolved many of the misconceptions between them and Severus had opened up enough to tell Harry about his mother. The arrangement had been mutually beneficial, especially for Harry who found his time with Severus reenergized him after all the funerals and memorials of those first few months.

It had been Ginny who'd dragged him to Hogsmeade and plied him with firewhisky during an embarrassingly frank conversation, before sending Harry back to Severus. That was after lecturing him about moving on with his life and taking a good look at exactly why Harry felt safe with Severus, getting Harry to admit to the attraction that he thought he'd kept buried inside. Kissing him just as Severus had open his door, Ginny had smiled at both of them and given Harry a little push inside. Stumbling, Harry had fallen into Severus' arms, his nose bumping against Severus' chin. Harry remembered the way his body swayed into Severus, the seemly accidental, fumbling kiss, the incredible rush of arousal that had made his knees weak, and he'd never looked back.

A dark-haired man stood stiffly beside the open front door, gesturing silently for Harry to follow him. Their footsteps on the gleaming marble floor echoed in the open entry way, Harry two steps behind the servant as they moved deeper into the house. Harry ignored the urge to look around as the man stopped and opened a set of double doors with a flourish.

"Lady Prince will see you now."

Holding his head high, Harry stepped over the threshold and stopped at the edge of the luxurious rug that dominated the area. An older woman sat regally in an armchair across the room, her black hair pulled back from her face and her dark eyes on the needlepoint frame in front of her. Harry stood straight and silent, waiting to be acknowledged, remembering the ancient Wizarding courtship rules that he had studied in preparation. He used the time to study Eileen Prince's face, seeing the man he loved in her eyes and the shape of her chin. There was a hint of hardship in the lines of her forehead and of bitterness in the way her lips pinched together.

"Have you looked your fill, Mr. Potter?" Lady Prince snapped as she jabbed her needle into the cloth and pushed the frame away.

Harry didn't bother to respond, he needed to follow the courtship tradition. "Lady Prince, thank you so much for graciously accepting my request for an audience. I would like to formally request permission to court your son, Severus Prince Snape." He carefully removed the elaborately decorated pouch from the pocket of his robes and extended his hands towards her. "I have the courtship fee of one hundred Galleons here."

Lady Prince looked down her nose at Harry, who didn't move a muscle. "Why would I grant you permission to court my son, Mr. Potter? I see no advantage to a union between our families, nor do I see you making a man like Severus happy."

"The Potters are an ancient bloodline, madam," Harry said quietly, "and my mother was a beautiful, talented witch who cared deeply for Severus as well."

"Your mother would have made an acceptable match for my son, certainly a better choice than you are," Severus' mother snapped.

Harry ignored the tone, continuing to hold the pouch in his extended hand. "Your son has stated a preference for me and agreed to allow the courtship."

The dark eyes narrowed and the thin lips pinched together. "Severus has hereditary duties and obligations that someone like _you_ could never understand! He has responsibilities in furthering the Prince legacy and taking his proper place in the Wizengamot!"

The words were snapped at him in a precise, annunciated tone that could strip the skin from his face, very much like Severus at his most disdainful. Harry had learned to read the emotions behind Severus' curt sentences, had learned to read the tone, and the body language, but he had no guide in this situation. When they had visited Severus' mother last Christmas, Severus had done all the talking, especially as the woman's dislike of Harry had become apparent. He was too young, too crass, too impulsive, and too much of a distraction with his fame, according to her.

"Lady Prince, your son is an intelligent man who fully comprehends his duties and responsibilities…" The dizziness slammed into him again and Harry froze, torn between losing more ground with the formidable witch by showing weakness, or embarrassing himself by sicking up on her heirloom rug.

"As he did when he allowed himself to be marked by that madman?" she sneered, shifting agitatedly in her chair. "Why do you think I invoked this ancient tradition, Mr. Potter? I certainly don't want Severus making a decision when clearly under your influence! Looks and wealth can't be the sole basis of a marriage, when family is the paramount con..."

Harry's field of vision began to shrink in, his eyes focused on Lady Prince's face as darkness slowly encroached. Horrified, Harry knew he was about to disgrace himself, but he couldn't do anything about it as the bag of Galleons fell from his hand and he slowly crumpled to the floor. His last thoughts were a profound apology to Severus for messing everything up.

**~*~**

"…had given Harry a chance or made an effort to get to know him, you would have realized he is not the Savior the _Daily Prophet_ has portrayed to the populous!"

A voice hissed close by as Harry became aware of his surroundings again. His head was pillowed on something warm and he was stretched out on a comfortable surface. A hand slowly carded through his hair in a comforting gesture.

"Producing a legal heir is paramount to securing the family's finances and hereditary holdings, Severus, you know the mandate."

The female voice was clipped but held a slightly pleading tone, and Harry groaned as he remembered what had happened.

"And there is nothing Harry wants more than a family!" Severus ground out as Harry tried to move. "Stay still, Harry, there is a healer on the way."

Realizing he was lying on a couch with his head in Severus' lap, Harry relaxed even as his face heated with embarrassment. "Please, I don't need a healer, Severus, I'm just…I'm so sorry to have caused all of this bother. Can we just go home, please?" His voice dropped to a whisper, very aware of Lady Prince across the room.

"You know why you fainted?" Severus' hand stilled. "What's wrong?"

Harry nodded and swung his legs off the couch, slowly sitting up with Severus' help. "I'll explain everything when we get home."

There was a disgusted sigh from across the room as Harry stood up, before promptly sitting down away as the room and his stomach spun. Severus pushed his head gently between his knees.

"I think you need to tell me now, Harry," Severus told him in a clipped tone. "Or I'm going to Apparate you directly to St. Mungo's."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered, completely miserable. "I just don't want your mum to think I'm any more abnormal that she already does. I just wanted her to like me enough to accept us…"

"Harry? You are beginning to alarm me."

Harry sat up enough to rest his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. "I'm pregnant, Severus."

There was a gasp from Lady Prince and Harry felt heartsick, knowing he'd just lost everything he'd hoped to gain from this meeting. Severus' arm came around him, long fingers splaying across his abdomen, and a tendril of joy worked its way through Harry's anguish. A tentative touch on the top of his head made Harry lift his head.

Eileen Prince Snape stood in front of him, her hand dropping to her side as she looked at him with an incredulous expression. "You would carry a child?"

Harry could only stare at her, too upset to be polite. "Of course I would! I was astounded when the healer told me today, as I didn't even know a wizard _could_ get pregnant, but I love Severus and I already love our baby," he snapped. "As long as Severus is okay with it, we will still be together, despite not being able to court or bond."

Her dark eyes held his and Harry wondered if Severus' mother was a Legilimens. "I never considered the possibility of you agreeing to carry a child; I thought you wouldn't put yourself through the pain and discomfort."

"Yes, it's obvious that you've a low opinion of me, madam, but nothing is more important to me than family. That was why I tried to appeal to you today, as I can't stand the thought of Severus not having a good relationship with you because of me."

Lady Prince Summoned an ottoman and sat down gracefully in front of him. "I've clearly been an idiot who should have trusted my son's choices. Perhaps we can start again, if you can forgive an old woman's misguided intentions?"

"I am delighted with the news," Severus told him, tugging Harry closer to kiss him. "I'll leave it to you, Mum, to make it up to Harry."

Harry look at her, surprised by the change in her expression. Gone was the coldness, replaced with a mix of hope and eagerness, and Harry found himself smiling in response. Maybe this would work out after all.

"I'd just like to start fresh, if we could, Lady Prince?"

A smile lit her face and Lady Prince lightly touched his knee. "Please, call me Eileen, Harry, and if I interpret the look on your face correctly, I believe weak tea and toast will settle your stomach. Tubbs!"

Harry turned his head to meet Severus' eyes as Eileen requested refreshments, basking in the scorching look Severus gave him. This appointment had been emotionally draining, but ultimately, the outcome had been worth it.

**~*~**

Harry rocked his hips backward, shifting slightly as he rode Severus' cock, groaning deep in his chest as the tip brushed his prostate. His hands were braced beside his husband's head as Harry kissed him deeply, while Severus grasped his hip with one hand and stroked his prick with the other. Gasping as he felt his balls draw up, Harry arched his back as he slammed back. Severus' lips found a nipple, which were incredibly sensitive when he was pregnant, and suckled hard. Harry's climax crashed through him and he clamped down on Severus' cock. Severus stiffened his grip, tightening on Harry's hip as warmth filled Harry.

Slumping forward, Harry allowed Severus to ease him to the side and clean them up. Severus pressed against his back, an arm draped over his waist as the long, slender fingers cupped the bulge that was their unborn child.

"I believe we have time for a kip before we need to pick up Caedan from my mother."

Harry smiled. "As much as he's there, we might as well give in to her demands and just move in with her."

"That might please her, but I rather enjoy our more adventurous interludes in our own home."

"Hmmm, yes, that's true." Harry yawned. "Your mum has really surprised me in the past four years, though. I couldn't have asked for a better mother-in-law."

Severus kissed his shoulder. "That may have had more to do with providing her with grandchildren to spoil, than your winning personality."

Snickering, Harry closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. It didn't really matter why Lady Prince had accepted him, only that she had. Harry had a wonderful, snarky husband, a precocious three-year-old son, and career teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, where Severus was still Headmaster. They had built a house on the spot Hagrid's cabin once stood, enjoying their privacy while remaining available. They were preparing to welcome a little girl in four months, with Eileen helping as a doting grandmother and willing child-minder.

Despite the adverse conditions at the beginning, Harry couldn't imagine a better life with his Prince.

**~*~**

* * *

  



End file.
